


Changes

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post K2, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Based on the angst prompt: “Everyday, I need you more and everyday, you push me further away.”Post K2 Harry keeps pushing Eggsy away, but why?





	Changes

“Everyday, I need you more and everyday, you push me further away.”

Harry closes his eyes against Eggsy's words so he doesn't have to see the heartbroken look on the young man's face.

"I'm sorry." Harry says softly. "I just can't do this."

"Do what? Be near me? Touch me? What?" Eggsy demands. "Because I want to know what the fuck is going on."

"I can't love you." Harry gets out, turning to look at Eggsy.

Eggsy stops dead, his eyes look resigned and sad.

"I can't love you, not the way you want me to. Things have changed too much, I've changed too much. I'm not the man you once loved." Harry turns and walks to the other side of the room, not sure he can look at Eggsy anymore.

"Harry." It's the gentlest call of his name Harry has ever heard and Harry doesn't stop Eggsy when he gently touches his shoulder.

"You may have changed, but so have I. It doesn't matter to me. You're still my Harry and I'm very much in love with you." Eggsy tells him softly, tugging at Harry's shoulder to make him turn around.

Harry turns around, soft and pliable when Eggsy is concerned, and Eggsy smiles sadly at him.

"You're still my Harry. You hear me? I know you've been through a lot of shit but so have I. I lost you once, don't make me lose you again." Eggsy says in a broken whisper.

And Harry crumbles, pulling Eggsy into a hug as Eggsy cries.

Harry holds him close, feeling his own eyes fill with tears. They were both battered and broken and yet time and time again they came back together.

When Harry pulls away, he gently wipes the tears from Eggsy's face.

"You still have me." Harry says softly. "I won't leave you again."

Eggsy smiles sadly. "But not love me?"

This makes Harry pause, he sighs and presses their foreheads together. "I still need time, okay? But I will not turn you away. Just give me time."

Eggsy nods as if understanding and pulls away.

"I have all the time in the world for you." Eggsy says quietly. "When you're ready, I'll be there."

Harry smiles softly, taking Eggsy's hand and squeezing softly. "I'll be counting on it."

Eggsy gives him a more happier smile and Harry returns it, feeling as if there was some form of healing happening between them.

It would take time, but Harry knew with Eggsy at his side everything would be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
